Transmittance-variable films using a so-called guest-host cell (a GH cell) to which a mixture of a host material and a dichroic dye guest is applied are known in the art. In this case, liquid crystal compounds are used as the host material.
Such transmittance-variable films have been applied to various applications including eyewear such as sunglasses or glasses, external walls of buildings, sunroofs for vehicles, etc. In recent years, the application of the transmittance-variable device to eyewear for experiencing augmented realities (AR) has been generally examined.